mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uzumaki
'Naruto Uzumaki''' (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a ninja from the anime/manga series of the same name and a playable character in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. He is an unlockable character in Super Smash Flash and a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description When Kishimoto created Naruto's character, he incorporated a number of traits he felt made an ideal hero: a straightforward way of thinking, a mischievous side, and many of the attributes possessed by Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. He also made sure to keep Naruto "simple and stupid." Kishimoto did not model Naruto after anyone in particular, instead conceiving him as childlike with a dark side induced by his harsh past. Despite this, he is always optimistic, a trait Kishimoto says makes him unique. Naruto's personality is, by and large, childish in nature. Kishimoto frequently tries to show this when illustrating Naruto, such as depicting him mimicking a turtle like a child might do on the manga cover of volume 10. Naruto's wardrobe is based on clothing Kishimoto wore when he was younger; according to Kishimoto, using a pre-existing design would not have made Naruto unique whereas something original would have made him stand out too much. The orange coloring of his costume is used to make Naruto "pop," with blues often being used to complement the orange. Because Naruto is associated with spirals, swirl patterns are incorporated into his costume. Initial illustrations of Naruto had him wearing boots, but Kishimoto replaced these with sandals, because he enjoys drawing toes. The goggles that Naruto used to wear were also replaced with a hitai-ite, or shinobi headband, because the goggles themselves were too time consuming to draw. The colors of his outfit, however, were one of the most difficult to choose by him. Additionally, he commented he wants to apologize to the anime staff for Naruto's design, considering it too difficult to make. Kishimoto said he is glad his character has blond hair and blue eyes. The editor of Shonen Jump in the United States added that he implied that the traits may have led the character to appeal to a Western audience. Kishimoto said that he most identifies with Naruto out of all of the Naruto characters. When asked why Naruto's favorite food is ramen instead of kitsune udon Kishimoto said that he personally liked eating ramen. In the Naruto: Clash of Ninja video game series, Naruto is playable in various stages of the demon fox's manifestation characterized by a red-colored chakra. Kishimoto took inspiration from the presentation of these forms, imitating one of them for the manga cover of volume 26. When designing Naruto for his Part II appearance, Kishimoto drew Naruto's forehead protector wider to make his eyebrows easier to draw, something that had bothered him in his previous design. He also noted that Naruto's pants made the character look childish. To remedy this, Kishimoto designed a portion of Naruto's pants to roll up, giving the character a more mature appearance. In the original Japanese versions of Naruto, Naruto often ends his sentences with the addendum "-ttebayo" (which achieves an effect similar to ending a sentence with "you know?"). Kishimoto wanted to give Naruto a childlike catch phrase, and "dattebayo" came to mind. Kishimoto believes the phrase complements Naruto's character, and serves as a verbal tic that portrays him as somewhat of a brat. Throughout the beginning of the English dub version, "dattebayo" and "-ttebayo" were replaced with the phrase "Believe it!", both to mirror the effect and to match the character's lip movements. The producers of the English anime stated that, of all of the characters, Naruto was the most difficult character to cast for, adding that Maile Flanagan "has Naruto down, from the mischievous side, that precocious twelve year old we learn to love, to the serious side." Flanagan comments that she does not listen to Junko Takeuchi's (Naruto's voice actor in the Japanese series) records when performing Naruto, not wanting to imitate her voice, instead wanting a more "original" voice for him In Super Smash Flash Naruto appears as an unlockable character that could be available by clearing Adventure Mode with the original 13 characters. He was the only character representation of the Naruto universe. To fans dismay, he lacks any use of attacks involving Jutsu or Chakra. In Super Smash Flash 2 Naruto is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprite is based off his Shippūden design. His moveset is from the many types of Jutsu he uses in the anime/manga, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Left jab. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Left Side kick in opponents mid-section.. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Spinning back kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Headbutt. 9% *Downward Smash: Split Kick, hitting both sides. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slides and kicks the opponent. 9% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward with a kunai. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Swings his foot all around above him in an arc. 8% *Upward Smash: Roundhouse Kick. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slides and kicks the opponent twice, sticking his leg up. 16% of both hits connect. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial:Mid-air Roundhouse kick. 8% *Forward Aerial: Raises his foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him in an axe kick, meteor spiking opponents. 14% sweet-spotted, 6% sour-spotted. *Backward Aerial: Swiping back kick. 11% sweet-spotted, 6% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Inverted stomp: Naruto flips completely up-side-down, kicking upwards with his leg. 9% sweet-spotted, 4% sour-spotted. *Downward Aerial: Falling kick. Naruto falls down and forward while using this move. 9% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Swings his arm out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for the first hit, 2% every following hit. *Forward Throw: Same as forward smash. 10% *Backward Throw: Same as forward smash, but backwards. 11% *Upward Throw: Same as up tilt. 11% *Downward Throw: Throws victim using a headbutt. 8% Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls up and does a spinning hook kick. 7% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the foreground using Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術, Body Flicker Technique). *Taunt:1. Uses the Orioke no Jutsu (おいろけの術, Sexy Technique) blows a kiss and giggles. 2. Summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up 3. Takes out his Kunai and slashes out across in front of him. *Revival platform: None. *Wins: Naruto raises his thumb up and smiles in triumph. *Loses: Naruto crosses his arms and looks away in an immature way. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery NarutoD1.gif|Naruto in Konoha Village. NarutoD2.gif|Naruto using Kage Bunshin against Ichigo. NarutoD3.gif|Naruto using a falling kick in Hyrule Temple. NarutoD4.gif|Naruto kicking Lloyd. Trivia *Prior to Naruto's inclusion in this game, it was mistakenly believed that Naruto's side special move was to be the Fūton: Rasenshuriken and his down special move to be the Rasengan Smash, in which Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the ground. This became Naruto's down smash in version 0.5 alpha of the SSF2 Demo but was removed in subsequent versions for reasons unknown. *Naruto is one of the 5 characters to have his avalibility status changed. The others are Lloyd, Cloud, Mega Man and Crono. External links *Naruto's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Naruto's Animation Archive. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Manga/Anime Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Naruto universe